yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Honoka Maki
Honoka Maki '''is an OC created by Keyoko. Backstory Honoka Maki was born to her parents, Kaori and Hiroshi Maki, on the seventh of August 2002. She was born in the midst of her parents' constant arguing, which lead to their divorce when Honoka was only two years old. Honoka and her sister Amaya, born one year before her, stayed living with their mother, and still do. Amaya was always the favourite, even when their parents were together, because she was bubbly and pretty. Honoka was plain and preferred to avoid socializing so her parents didn't seem to be as proud as her. Honoka watched Amaya winning countless awards, making friends, joining clubs, until she began to feel overwhelmingly jealous. Honoka tried staying with her father for a while, but he had remarried and his new wife didn't think much of Honoka either. Predictably, she fawned over Amaya when she tried staying with them. Honoka was envious of the charismatic aura that Amaya possessed, but knew that being as magnetic as her was out of reach. Her self-esteem crashed and remains that way nowadays. She found her comfort in food. Honoka finally made a friend named Hana in middle school, who was another social outcast similar to her. But when she overheard Hana's mother asking Hana why she was friends with that "awkward, overweight girl" she began avoiding Hana in fear that she thought that about Honoka as well. The only problem was that Hana had a big sister, who constantly plagued Honoka and made her life a living nightmare. She only recently escaped her as she moved up to Akademi. She vowed for her life to change, but it didn't. She gained a reputation for being the girl that never speaks, and began losing weight rapidly. It wasn't a positive thing. In fact, people told her and still tell her that she was too skinny, but Honoka still doesn't believe them. She withdraws even more than she did in her childhood, but studies and exercises hard every time in an effort to impress her parents. (Needs revising) Appearance Honoka has a plain appearance. The most remarkable thing about her is that her hair is teal, but it only reaches to her shoulder blades. She favors a loose hairstyle. Her skin is pale (WIP) Honoka is not the most attractive of girls. Her hair is teal, reaches to her shoulder blades, and is usually kept loose. She has pale skin, as she spends most of her time inside, and her face is littered with pimples. Her eyes are grey, and always have a dreamy look in them. Her nose is quite large, and she is quite insecure about it. She is short and stout, weighing 64 kg (143 pounds, or 10.2 stone), and reaching 5 feet, 1 inch (154 centimetres). She has a plump chest that she is quite embarrassed about. She wears the default uniform, a navy and white seifuku with a red knot, matching navy skirt, and black shoes. Her casual outfit consists of an oversized teeshirt with a star pattern, black skinny jeans, and plain red Converse shoes. Personality WIP School Life Routine WIP Witnessing Murder WIP Task WIP Study Points WIP Relationships Family WIP Friends WIP 100 Questions * '''Please tell us your name. * When is your birthday? ''' * '''Your blood type? * Please tell us your three sizes? ' * '''Tell us about your family composition. ' * '''What's your occupation? * Your favourite food? * Favourite animal? ' * '''Favourite subject? ' * 'Dislike subject? ' * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' * 'Do you enjoy school? ' * '''Are you in any school clubs? * What's your motto? ''' * '''Your special skill? * Tell us about your treasure? ' * '''Describe yourself in a single word? ' * 'Your forte? ' * 'Your shortcomings? ' * 'Places in your memories? ' * 'What is your favourite drink? ' * 'How good can you swim? ' * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' * '''Your hobby or obsession? * Disliked food? ' * '''Anything you want most currently? ' * '''Afraid of heights? * Dislike thunder? ' * '''Rainy or sunny? ' * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' * '''Do you have a cellphone? ' * 'How long is your commute to school? ' * '''Do you have more friends than most? * Your favourite sports? ' * '''How good can you cook? ' * 'Favourite colours? ' * '''Anything you can never forgive? * How tall are you? * Shoe size? * Your dreams? * Do you have any marriage desires? * Do you dislike hot drinks? * Do you like bitter coffee? * Bed time? * Wake up time? '''. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? * Do you have any tips on losing weight? * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. * What's the name of your school anthem? * What's your favourite flower? * What's your favourite saying? * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? * What comes to mind when you think about spring? * And summer? * What about fall? * And then the winter? * If you had a time machine, where would you go? * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? * What's your allowance? * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. * What are your hobbies? * Tell us your weight. * What are you capable of? * What do you wear when you go to bed? * Has anyone ever asked you out? * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? * Tell us about your daily routine. * What is something you always carry with you? * Western food? Japanese food? * How do you commute to school? * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? * Where are you living right now? * What kind of place is it? * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? * Do you like roller coasters? * How's your eyesight? * What's your favourite holiday? * What job do you have in school? * What do you do in your freetime? * How long do you study every day? * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? * What do you do on the weekends? * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? * Are the school rules really strict? * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? * How many friends do you have? * Do you take any detours when you go home? * Are you interested in any actors? * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Quotes WIP Trivia * She is a massive WIP (work in progress). * Her portrait was made by, and originally belonged to, CopperisticCreativity. Category:WIP Category:OCs Category:Keyoko's OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:1st Years Category:Akademi High School Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Bisexual